pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Supertrans
Origin Ave Messer was a transwoman going about her business in her home town of Redding, California, when she came across an old man in a wheelchair stuck when trying to go across the train tracks. She helped him and he, in turn, transported her to another dimension where he revealed himself to be a pair of otherworldly beings, and they presented her with a ring that would grant her power. The beings had been searching the Earth for a long time for a proper person to bear the power, but their criteria was too strict, and their physical body in the world was dying, and with its death they would be cut off from entering that dimension. They had been trying to push things in a positive direction for when super powers inevitably arrived on the world, by finding someone who would be moral and just. But, realizing their time was almost at an end, they decided to offer the ring to the first person to help them when they were in need. With the ring, Ave is now Supertrans, a name chosen so she could hopefully be a positive role model to trans people. She is unsure, however, of her right to the ring, considering she didn't really do much to get it. Powers and Abilities The ring is imbued with other-dimensional energy that bestows the user with the powers of flight, strength, speed, enhanced senses, and heat vision. Supertrans also has a bracelet that, when activated, will disguise her identity. It won't change the way she looks, but all who see her will not make the connection (and said power also works through photographs and the like). Weaknesses Ave is decently afraid of heights and doesn't tend to fly very high. She's also learning, so can get a little flustered. Averse to pain, socially awkward (possibly has high-functioning Asperger's). Supertrans has a weakness to anything that can penetrate her invulnerability to get at her internal organs (electricity and radiation, primarily), though also has no defense against magic. Other information Ave is the second of 4 children and lives with her sister (and nephew--he was about 4 when the second issue was uploaded) in a house their mother owns. Considering the sister is the only one seen or mentioned (her name is Halley, it might be mentioned), most of that information may be irrelevent. She regularly goes to meetings of NorCal OUTreach Project, an LGBT support group which, at the time of the comic, were meeting in Planned Parenthood. Also, she frequents tht local gay bar, Club 501. Romantically, Ave is interested in women. She may not wear makeup through the comic, but does like to be girly, tending to err on the side of being attracted to femme, but sporty, women. Not that she has much experience in this area. She also has a tendency to say some slightly odd things, like "Holy crimping iron" instead of "Holy crap". Notes Supertrans was released into Creative Commons for anyone to use, with the condition that people credit the creator. See Also *The Supertrans webcomic Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Characters that require creator credit Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Transgendered Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Ave Messer - Creator Category:Flying Characters Category:Speedster Characters Category:2013 Debuts